


Two Sex on the Beach & a Towel

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Drinking, F/M, Post Season 5, Sexual Fantasy, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Wet & Messy, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phil tries to convince Melinda that sex on the beach is fun.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Two Sex on the Beach & a Towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanderingsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/gifts).



> Here's a smutty Tahiti fic to balance the angst I posted yesterday. 
> 
> This story came to be after endless discussions between meanderingsoul and I about how much Melinda hates sand in her private parts and how hard Phil tries to change her mind, especially since she probably walked around the beach in a g-string bikini.

Phil Coulson had become used to almost everything on the island, from the noises he never heard while living in big cities and underground secret bases, to the sunsets he never got to watch when he was too busy saving the world.

His favorite sound so far was the ocean. It was a natural sound machine; perfectly in tune with how he felt. On good days it was the background sound to Melinda’s giggles and his chuckles. On bad days...the waves crashing on the shore drowned the voices in his head and stopped the fear that seemed to crawl through the black lines extending across his chest.

And when he and Melinda made love...well the ocean didn’t exist for a while. If it did, Phil assumed the waves synchronized themselves with her moans and gasps, getting stronger as she got closer to her release. They were the only witness to Melinda’s pleasure when it took over her body.

Even though they had been on the island a month, and had fucked in every corner of the house, on almost every piece of furniture that looked sturdy enough, and in any position either of them had put on their bucket list, Phil still couldn’t convince Melinda to have sex on the beach. He wanted nothing more than to lay her out on the shore, her body caressed by the soft waves rippling around her, as he fucked her until his cum mixed with the foam of the waves.

Phil could not comprehend how a Specialist, one of the most dangerous women of S.H.I.E.L.D, someone who had stared down aliens, Hive, LMDs, Hydra, and dealt with three kids on the Bus, was scared of a little sand in her private parts. Phil chuckled as he recalled the first time he tried to make it happen.

It was their third day in Tahiti, and Phil was still riding the high of being there with Melinda May and being alive. His cock stayed hard for those first three days, to the point where Melinda asked him if he took something and eyed him suspiciously when he said no, blushing. Phil was just... _horny_ for her. He tried to find a less crude way to say it but simply put; the thought of having her naked under him (or in any position really) and not having to hold back gave him the refractory period of a teenager.

_He woke up from a nap after their third time having sex that day and groaned when he realized he was hard again. Phil hadn’t bothered with underwear and his dick was pitching a tent with the thin sheet Melinda must have thrown over his waist. He got up and stumbled outside the cottage looking for her. She was lying on the bent palm tree only a few feet away from the porch of their cottage. The tree was almost uprooted but still hanging on, the trunk curved in the perfect shape for one person to fully lay there and even take a nap if they wanted to._

_Phil smiled when he got closer and realized Melinda was topless. He licked his lips at the sight of her perfect tits raising and falling as she breathed deeply. She had already started to tan, and he hated her a tiny bit. Phil reached out his hand and pulled at her nipples, not as gently as he had their first night here. Melinda had shown him she loved it rough and he no longer held back. He smirked as he watched Melinda squirm, starting to wake up. She moaned and arched her back and Phil couldn’t resist but suck her right nipple into his mouth._

_“We just finished an hour ago,” she said, but she sunk her fingers in his hair and pushed his head down._

_“I know.” Phil licked the hard nub and switched to her other breast. “I woke up hard, so I think it’s safe to say it’s a natural alarm clock.”_

_Melinda huffed and then moaned when she felt him sink his teeth in her areola. “I think your alarm clock is a little blue pill.”_

_Coulson fake gasped and pulled away, smirking at Melinda’s disappointed face. “How dare you!” He chuckled and slid his hands up her thighs, ready to pull the flimsy strings of her bikini bottom and have her right there._

_Melinda jolted like he shocked her and gripped his hands. “What do you think you’re doing?”_

_Phil blinked, immediately pulling his hands away and stepping back a bit. Had he misunderstood her earlier tone when she said it was too soon? Did he hurt her and that was why she was outside? Was she trying to tell him she needed some space? After all, they came here to get away, not drill a hole in the bed._

_“Phil!” Melinda huffed and got off the tree trunk. “I can hear you think and I’m going to ask you to stop.”_

_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push...”_

_“No, you horny idiot!” Melinda ran her hands up his chest and locked them behind his neck, moving closer. They both moaned when the tip of his cock rubbed against her belly. “I just can’t do the outside sex thing.”_

_Coulson pulled back to look at her. “Seriously?” He ran his eyes over her naked torso._

_Melinda rolled her eyes. “It’s not because of that!”_

_“It’s a private beach. No one will see or hear us.” Coulson squeezed her ass. “I could just place you on that trunk, pull off this bikini bottom that might as well not be there, and fuck your little pussy.” Phil leaned closer and licked her ear. “I know it’s throbbing already. You’re probably still wet. Gotten so used to being fucked all day.”_

_Melinda squirmed and whimpered in his arms and for a second Phil thought he had her._

_“Or, we could lie down on the sand and—_

_“No!” Melinda got out of his embrace and backed up against the tree. “No way!”_

_Phil threw his head back and laughed. “So that’s what it is!” He stalked to her smirking. “Agent May is afraid of a little sand?”_

_She rolled her eyes and crossed her arm over her chest. “It’s more than a little, and it doesn’t belong in my vagina.”_

_“Think of it as a natural scrub?”_

_Phil laughed again when Melinda shuddered._

_“What will get you to fuck me on the seashore?”_

_“We’ll do it when your left hand grows back.”_

_“Oh come on!”_

_Phil tried not to sound like a spoiled brat, but Melinda had spoiled him. He was used to being enveloped in her heat, her smell, just **her** , that he had a one-track mind. His erection hadn’t even gone down one bit ever since he went outside._

_“Nope! You can fuck me on our very clean, very tidy bed, or you can go jerk off by the seashore thinking of me.” Melinda laughed when she realized how ridiculous that sounded._

_Phil rolled his eyes and pouted, attempting to give her his puppy eyes. Melinda shook her head and started walking backwards to the cottage. She knew that if she gave him her back, she ran the risk of being dragged into the water. Phil could still carry her, he struggled a bit, but he planned to fuck her in the water; her legs tight around his waist while he gripped her ass and held her up with the help of the waves._

_“Coulson!”_

_Melinda’s laugh as she ran back inside snapped him out of his horny daydream. Why was he dreaming of fucking her when he could really fuck her? Phil didn’t want to push his luck and run after her, but he let his cock lead him to Melinda._

Melinda stirred on his chest and tightened her grip on his bicep. Phil smiled and kissed her hair, reveling in her smell. She now smelled of jasmine and aloe, the scents mixing to form the most potent aphrodisiac he ever encountered. Melinda no longer blow dried her hair or worried to keep it neat, her loose waves were accentuated by the sea salt and constantly ruffled by his hand in her hair, pulling and twisting. Phil squirmed on the mattress when he realized he was hard, but he didn’t dare wake her. Melinda had started complaining he wouldn’t let her sleep enough.

Phil laughed as he closed his eyes.

He felt like he stopped breathing and sat up on the bed. His muscles jerked from the sudden movement. His chest burned and Phil wheezed for a few seconds until he remembered where he was. Melinda’s side of the bed was empty. He touched the sheets, they were cold. He frowned when he realized she had left the nightgown at the foot of the bed.

Phil pulled it to him and buried his nose in the flimsy material. It wasn’t much of a nightgown, more like a slip, tiny and revealing even for Melinda’s small frame. The satin was cool against his skin. Phil got up groaning and looked out of the window next to their bed.

He could see the beach from where he stood and noticed a head bobbing in the water. Phil’s breath caught when Melinda surfaced for a second, her naked body almost glowing in the moonlight. So, she could go skinny dipping but not fuck on the beach? Phil shook his head laughing and walked to the kitchen.

He was starving so he shoved some of the fried platanos he had made for dinner in his mouth as he rummaged through their makeshift liquor cabinet which was just the shelf over the kitchen counter.

They were out of Haig, had finished the bottle they brought their first week there. The cottage had been stocked with some supplies, among which a bottle of rum, vodka, and some wine. Melinda had run through the wine while Phil made fun of her, the rum had been next to go. There was enough vodka left for two more drinks.

Phil looked around the kitchen, trying to come up with something. He smirked when he saw the peaches. The blender was even louder in the dead silence of the night, so he left the puree a little chunky. They were almost out of orange juice as well. Phil decided it was time to stop behaving like a couple of horny teenagers and go grocery shopping in the morning. He added more orange juice and peach puree than vodka to his drink but made Melinda’s stronger. He topped the glasses with half a pineapple each, threw a towel over his shoulder, and walked toward the beach.

Phil could hear Melinda’s giggles and sighs of contentment as he got closer. He stopped right before the waves crashing on the shore could touch his toes and watched her for a little bit. She disappeared and reappeared, her lithe body wet and delicious. Suddenly, she realized she wasn’t alone anymore and turned.

Phil smirked. “You’re getting rusty.”

Melinda dipped her head back to wet her hair, her hard nipples tight and inviting. “I’m on vacation.”

“So, you can go skinny dipping but not fuck outside?”

She raised her right eyebrow and Phil chuckled. Melinda walked toward him; the sway of her hips accentuated even more from the strong waves. She stopped when the water was up to her knees and placed her hands on her hips, right above the thin straps of her tiny swim bottom.

“You really hate salt water in your pussy that much huh?”

Melinda nodded toward one of the glasses he was still holding. “That for me?”

“If you want it.”

“What is it?”

He smirked. “Sex on the beach.”

Melinda laughed as she walked toward him. “Is that supposed to be a hint?” She ran her hands up his chest, pretending not to notice that he wasn’t wearing underwear, or that his dick was already jumping, almost like begging for her attention.

Phil gulped down half his drink. “Would you take the hint if it were one?” He moved closer, rocking his hips so that his tip rubbed against her belly.

Melinda whimpered and he smirked. She was horny, that was why she had gone swimming, didn’t want to wake him. Phil offered her the glass and she took two big gulps, a bit of the peach puree dribbling down her throat. He let his glass drop on the sand and pulled her closer, lapping the liquids that were making her chest wet. Melinda moaned and he bit her pulse point.

“I brought a towel. You can lay on it and I’ll kneel on the sand and put your legs on my chest.” Phil licked her ear as he murmured to her.

“Nu uh.”

He sighed.

“You lay on the towel and I’ll sit on you.” She pulled back to look at him with that look she used to give him when they were planning field operations; scary and serious. “And if you flip me, or get any sand on me, I’ll get up and leave you hard and throbbing.”

Phil rubbed his cock against her thigh. “I’m already hard and throbbing, Mel.”

She groaned. “On your back, now!”

He loved being bossed around. His dick throbbed. Phil put down the towel but getting on it without getting any sand on the damn thing was harder than he thought. He laughed at his train of though and almost howled when his cock bobbed so much, he had to grip it not to start leaking. He sat on the towel with a huff, this was most definitely for younger people to do. Melinda watched him with a smirk, her hands on her hip.

Phil stroked his cock as he looked up at her. “Changed your mind?”

Melinda rolled her eyes and went to straddle him.

“Nope. Take off your swimsuit, which is just a thong.”

She rolled her eyes again and slid it off, caught the material with her big toe as it went down her leg, brought it to her hand, and threw it at Phil’s chest. He shoved the crotch against his face and inhaled, holding his hand out. Melinda squatted over him and he gripped her waist.

“You’ll be okay without foreplay?”

“Coulson, this whole month has been foreplay.”

He wanted to laugh but the air was knocked out of him when Melinda slid down his cock, sitting on his thighs, her ass flush with his balls. She squirmed and tried to move but Phil locked his hands on her waist.

“If you move, I’m going to blow.”

Melinda huffed. “This was your idea.”

Phil whined when she tried to rock back and forth. He brought his knees up and gripped her shoulders, holding her down. “I had slow and tender lovemaking in mind, not rutting like horny teenagers.”

“We’ve been horny teenagers for the past month, just accept it. It’s been thirty years…oh fuck.”

Phil groaned as he held Melinda by her hips and hammered up into her for a few seconds. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch as her tits bounced in front of his face. Her face was pure bliss and she laughed, gripping his shoulders.

“Yeah? You like it? You like bouncing on my cock, Mel?”

Melinda whined, snaking her hand between her thighs.

“You look so beautiful under the moonlight, silver and lush. All mine…”

Her breath caught and Phil looked into her eyes when Melinda opened them. They were almost completely black. A tear rolled down her right cheek and she shoved him back, making him lose the grip on her hips, his hands sinking in the sand. Phil laid back as Melinda stretched over him. She kissed his lips and moved down his throat, leaning her head on his chest as her hips moved up and down on his cock. She lifted her ass until only the tip was still inside, rotated her hips for a second, and then went all the way down, sitting on his cock.

“Fuck…Mel…so good…” Phil slapped her ass with his right hand.

Melinda gasped and froze, sitting up.

Phil’s eyes snapped opened. “What’s wrong?”

“You….your hand…there’s sand on my ass!”

“It’s just on the outside, Mel.”

“Get it off now or I’m going to shower.”

Phil laughed but when he realized Melinda was not joking, he sighed and sat up. She got off his lap and helped him stand. Melinda’s shriek filled the night when Phil lifted her by the ass and carried her to the ocean. He cupped water over her perfect butt and slapped it before pinching and kneading the firm flesh.

“Are you happy?”

Melinda ground against him. “Put it back in, please….please…”

Phil held her up with the help of the waves and lined up his cock. Melinda sank down on the hard shaft, her body shaking. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not worried about salt water in your pussy anymore?” He bit her ear.

“Shut…oh oh oh…shit shit shit…Phil, please don’t stop…”

Phil started bouncing her as he walked further deeper into the water. Melinda barely weighed anything, and the water made it easier, but after a while Phil’s chest started burning. She noticed the change in his rhythm and leaned back.

“Do you need a break?”

Phil flushed. “Sorry…I—

Melinda crashed her lips on his. “Shut up.” She pulled off his cock moaning and held onto him as she sunk her feet in the sand. “We can finish this inside.”

Phil laughed. “Nice try.” He looked around and smirked when his eyes landed on Melinda’s favorite palm tree. He nodded toward it. “Start walking.”

Melinda huffed and turned, gasping when Phil slapped her ass. She laughed and ran to the palm tree, bending over and wiggling her ass at him. Phil took his time, both because he wanted his breathing to go back to normal, and because he had to grip his cock to walk. The tightness in his groin made him feel like he would burst at any moment. He shivered when a cold breeze caressed their skins and groaned when he sank into Melinda’s heat again.

“Oh fuck this is so good…” Melinda flipped her wet hair over her shoulder, it stuck to her back, dripping.

Phil wrapped the wet strands around his right palm and pulled, groaning when Melinda screamed. He snaked his hand up her torso and pinched and pulled her left nipple, switching to the right one after a while. Melinda’s back bowed and she sank her fingers in his thigh as she tried to stay up as he held her by her hair. She started shaking and suddenly she gushed all over him. Phil groaned as his orgasm took him by surprise. He let her go and Melinda leaned against the trunk of the palm tree. Phil covered her back with his, but he could no longer stand up so he let himself sink into the sand.

“Hell no!” Melinda said when he tried to tug her down. “I need to go take a long shower and scrub this sand away.”

Phil hummed. “I’ll join you when I can walk. Which will be in like an hour.”

“Uh-hu.” Melinda ran back inside, laughing.

Phil spread his arms on either side and sighed. This time the tightness in his chest was happiness. He took a deep breath and stood up, holding onto the palm tree. His vision was still a little blurry, so he walked to the cottage slowly. He could hear the shower running.

Melinda had her back to the bathroom door. Phil could see the bruises he had left on her ass; it made his cock twitch again. He groaned, palming himself. Melinda turned.

“All I’m offering is to wash your back,” she said, raising her eyebrow.

Phil chuckled as he joined her, gasping. The warm water felt hot on his chilly skin. He could still smell the ocean on Melinda, and he tugged her closer, burying his nose in her hair and licking her neck. She hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“See? It wasn’t that bad.”

Melinda groaned. “All sex is strictly confined to our comfortable bed from now on. I’m too old to fuck on the ground.”

“My back _is_ hurting a little.”

Melinda laughed and then squealed when Phil pushed her against the shower wall.


End file.
